A Tale Of Two Cherries
by shippingdiva
Summary: Gibbs and Tony investigate the murder of a Petty Officer, and go undercover in a gay bar. They discover their mutual attraction and act on it.
1. Chapter 1 What's Eating Tony?

Chapter 1 – What's Eating Tony?

"Who the hell does something like this, Boss? I mean… it's fucking sick".

Gibbs was taken aback by the vehemence in Tony's voice, although he couldn't help but agree with him. Looking down at the body, waiting to be taken back to Ducky for the autopsy, he knew exactly what the results would be. Blunt force trauma, weapon yet to be found. They'd recover it in due course; most likely it would be somewhere nearby, tossed after the senseless attack. An obscene amount of blood, mixed with skull and brain fragments, had oozed out on the ground next to what had been Petty Officer Hughes' head. Gibbs didn't doubt that the rest of his body would be brutally smashed up, too. All because the Petty Officer was gay.

They were in an alley next to a gay bar in a sleazy part of town. A hate crime, according to the witness reports. The call had come in from the local police department, after they'd found the naval ID on the man, and once NCIS arrived one of their officers filled Gibbs and Tony in with what had happened.

The attack had taken place at about one in the morning, as Petty Officer Hughes was leaving the bar. It had been brutal and the perps hadn't cared who saw them do it. There were four reliable independent witnesses, all of who told more or less the same story; two men had attacked Hughes, shouting homophobic abuse. According to what the witnesses said, the weapon was likely to have been something like a tire iron. From ugly start to brutal finish, it didn't take long for Hughes to die a bloody death. One of the perpetrators was already in handcuffs; Gibbs would be questioning him later. The second attacker had managed to escape before the police arrived. Not for long, thought Gibbs. Not for long.

The local cops had seemed only too eager to turn the case over to NCIS once they knew the victim was a naval officer. And especially once they realised that he had been gay. Gibbs had caught a distinct whiff of homophobia coming from the officer that he'd spoken to. The man had interviewed the bar staff before Gibbs and Tony had arrived, but from what Gibbs could make out it had been a token effort. Nobody at the bar said they'd seen anything that might be of use and Gibbs suspected that they had been unwilling to talk to the law. Given the anti-gay stance that he'd picked up on already, he reckoned that cops were less than welcome in that bar.

He looked back at his senior agent. From what he could see in the dim light, DiNozzo looked really pale, as if he was going to be sick.

"You OK there, DiNozzo?" Gibbs wasn't normally so solicitous but something about DiNozzo right now was spooking him. Tony didn't answer him. He was still staring at the Petty Officer's corpse. Not getting a reply, Gibbs occupied himself with making sure that they had got all the photos and evidence from the crime scene. He'd wait and see if Tony would reveal what was bothering him later, when they were away from the scene.

Tony rode back in Gibbs' car back to NCIS. For most of the journey, he was quiet; unnaturally quiet, thought Gibbs. It just wasn't like Tony not to be chattering all the time. Then, not far from the Naval Yard, Tony spoke.

"What d'you think about all that, Boss? I mean, I know you'd not do something violent like that, but you OK around gays? Does it bother you?"

Gibbs' gut told him that Tony had a hidden agenda with his question. He just couldn't figure out what it might be. As far as he knew, Tony was as straight as they came, so he didn't think he was asking from any personal angle. He could see the other man was badly rattled; he just had no idea as to why.

"Don't have a problem at all with it, DiNozzo. Figure who people sleep with is their own business". That about summed it up for Gibbs.

"Yeah, Boss, but what if…"

"Spit it out, DiNozzo. Whatcha trying to say?"

"Well, what would you do if…" Tony stopped. Gibbs noticed his fingers fidgeting with the door handle. He seemed unable to look directly at Gibbs.

"If what, DiNozzo? Don't have all night here. If what?"

"Well, say you found yourself working with someone, a guy, who turned out to be gay. Or bi. How'd you feel about that?"

"You trying to out McGee to me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said in amusement. That got a small smile from Tony. Better, thought Gibbs, but something still isn't right here.

"That's a good one, Boss. Nope, can't see McGee batting for the other side, somehow. Although you never know. …No, seriously, Boss, would it freak you out? I know you said you didn't have a problem with gay guys, but what if it was someone you worked with? How'd you feel about that?"

Tony certainly was persistent, thought Gibbs. He still had no idea what might lie behind his line of questioning. There had never been any suggestion of Tony batting for the other side. He was a player, known for chasing every pretty piece of ass that came within his orbit. Or he had been, until the fiasco with Jeanne Benoit that ended so badly six months ago. Since then, Tony had been pretty reticent on the subject of dating and women. Gibbs had assumed that, having fallen quite hard for Jeanne, Tony was taking his time to get over it. That, and the fact that his once immature second in command was showing definite signs of growing up.

Gibbs realised that Tony was waiting for an answer.

"Told you already, Tony. Don't have a problem with it. Don't care if any or all of my team are gay, or bi, or whatever, so long as they're competent agents. If I trust someone with my life in the field, who they screw doesn't matter. The second b in Gibbs may be for bastard, but the first isn't for bigot".

Tony didn't reply, but Gibbs noticed that the nervous playing with the door handle had stopped. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Back at NCIS, there was plenty to do before Gibbs and his team could call it a night. In fact it looked like being another all-nighter. Gibbs grabbed himself a strong coffee. Part of him was still puzzled by DiNozzo's reaction. Sure, the crime scene was an ugly sight, but DiNozzo had been working in law enforcement for many years and Gibbs knew he'd have seen worse. Something else lay behind Tony's reaction. Gibbs, being Gibbs, wanted - no, needed - to know what it was.

He wondered if somebody Tony knew, perhaps someone at NCIS, was gay. Tony had seemed concerned with Gibbs' reaction to homosexuality and to gay men on Gibbs' team. He dismissed the idea that it might be McGee. Gibbs was pretty sure McGee was straight and he couldn't see Tony getting that worked up about McGee's love life anyway.

Could Tony be bisexual? Gibbs doubted it. He'd never had the slightest hint that could be the case. Tony talked ceaselessly – well, he had done in the past, anyway, before Jeanne – about women and his many conquests. OK, some might say that could be a smokescreen, but Gibbs wasn't into all that psychobabble crap, as he put it. If it walked like a duck, quacked like a duck, then it was a duck. And Tony walked and talked like one hell of a straight duck.

Gibbs sighed. The thought crossed his mind that part of him wanted Tony to be bisexual. He'd admitted to himself long ago his attraction to his handsome number two, much as it confused him. Gibbs didn't go for guys. He was Mr Straight, Mr Four Times Married. Men had never figured in his life on a sexual level. Until Tony, that is. There was just something about him. Tony had gotten under his skin.

It hadn't happened at once. They'd worked together for several years now, yet it was only over the last year that Gibbs had been forced to admit to himself that his feelings towards Tony were changing. It had started with Tony's relationship with Jeanne. When Gibbs found out about it, and that it was serious, he realised he was jealous. And he had no idea how to deal with it.

Gibbs was jealous and possessive by nature. It had hit him hard when his second wife had been unfaithful to him, but Gibbs was a possessive man anyway. He liked the important people in his life to belong to him. And so long as Tony was screwing around, being loose, lecherous yet loveable Tony, Gibbs wasn't that bothered. But Tony in a serious relationship? The idea made Gibbs' jealous side sit up and roar with fury.

Then the relationship ended and since then it seemed that Tony hadn't been dating at all. Gibbs' jealous side was secretly delighted. In addition, the whole experience seemed to have made Tony grow up a bit; Gibbs liked the more mature man that he saw these days. Tony was a fine agent and Gibbs intended to mentor him to become even better.

Gibbs found it difficult to analyse his feelings for Tony. The man was handsome, really handsome, and he knew it. Gibbs knew that a big part of what he felt for Tony was sexual attraction. It was the first time he'd ever lusted after a man. Hard for him to come to terms with. After the first time he jerked off whilst fantasising about fucking Tony's tight ass, he was abrupt with Tony for a day or two afterwards; he'd felt so confused. He knew that he'd hurt the other agent by his actions, but he couldn't help it. How come he suddenly fancied a man, for God's sake?

Suddenly Gibbs' working relationship with Tony became complicated. Gibbs tried his hardest not to act any differently around Tony, but it was not easy. The man was seriously sexy. If Gibbs was alone in the elevator with Tony, lewd thoughts of pinning him against the wall and kissing that tempting mouth until Tony passed out in his arms from lack of oxygen raced across his mind. He'd not sparred with Tony in the gym for a while because he didn't trust himself to have that much physical contact with him. There were the numerous head slaps. Once, they had just been head slaps. No other purpose but to get Tony back on track. Now they had hidden meaning. They were maybe the only chance Gibbs got to touch the other man, however briefly.

Gibbs was also becoming aware that it wasn't just physical attraction that he felt for Tony. He had feelings for the man. That was the best way he could put it to himself. He cared about Tony. He missed him if he wasn't around. He looked forward to seeing his huge grin and often silently blessed McGee for giving Tony a reason to tease him that would result in that grin. Every time Tony put himself in danger on the job, Gibbs felt soaked through with relief when he came through it safely. Gibbs felt protective towards him. He cared. He cared deeply about the man. Coupled with the sexual attraction, it was a heady and dangerous mix for Gibbs.

Gibbs had always thought he'd have to keep his feelings to himself. It wasn't just that he believed Tony to be straight. The player image was off-putting to Gibbs. If, by some miracle, Tony was interested in him, Gibbs had no intention of being another notch on his bedpost. Another conquest to be added to the long list. No, he'd long ago decided he'd have to be content with jacking himself off to lewd fantasies about fucking Tony. Gibbs may not have ever experienced sex with another man, but he sure didn't lack imagination about what to do.

He saw Tony on his knees, in front of an erect Gibbs, greedily sucking him off. He saw Tony on his back, as Gibbs moved to straddle his cock and rub his own against it. He saw Tony on his stomach, pillow under his hips to raise them up, his ass ready and waiting for Gibbs' lubed cock. So many fantasies, so many variations on them. All with a hot, horny Tony in the leading role, his thick hard cock belonging to Gibbs and Gibbs alone.

Gibbs sighed again. Time to stop thinking about Tony. Time to go question the attacker they had in custody.


	2. Chapter 2 DiNozzo, You're With Me

Chapter 2 – DiNozzo, You're With Me

Gibbs made little headway with the guy, Dwayne Evans. He was obviously shit scared of his fellow assailant and unwilling to do anything that would reveal his identity; all Gibbs managed to get was his first name. And an earful of homophobic abuse.

"Fucking gay Naval faggots. Disgrace to our country. Me & him, we went in that fag dive, looking for fairies to get what they had coming to them. First time we've been in there looking for queer meat. Yeah, we gave it to that homo real good."

"Why that particular bar?" asked Gibbs.

"Thought we could follow any fags we picked on outside, then down that alley. Nice and dark. We reckoned we'd be able to work them over there. You guys should be thanking us. Doing the Navy a service".

"You target guys in the military specifically?"

"Na, but when we found he was a sailor fag that made it twice as good. We talked about getting queers from all the forces…Navy, Army, whatever we could find. Got chatting to him. The little ponce thought Mick was coming on to him. As if. Didn't know he was one of your boys at first until he told us. Mick, he has a downer on queers being in the forces, you know?"

"So his name is Mick" replied Gibbs. "Mick have a second name?"

"Not a grasser" came the reply. Gibbs noticed that the bravado had gone and that Evans was noticeably nervous. A fine film of sweat had broken out on his forehead and Gibbs could almost smell his fear. Evans seemed unable to sit still, shifting constantly under Gibbs' scrutiny. His face was flushed. Gibbs would bet a lot of money that the other guy, Mick, was the driving force behind the brutal attack, leaving Evans to take the rap for him.

"Yeah, we did that queer over real good. Far as I know, that was our first forces guy. First one to snuff it, as well. Won't be the last. Mick'll see to that when he goes for the next one..." Evans suddenly shut up.

Gibbs slammed his fist on the table. "Won't be the last? He'll definitely be your last. You'll be looking at life without parole for this. Of course, if we could show that Mick was the main man and you were just his sidekick, things might look better for you. Who is he? Where can we find him?"

"I'm dead meat if I tell you. Said too much already". Sweat was running from Evans' forehead now. Gibbs had the impression that Mick No Name was one seriously unpleasant son of a bitch. As if Hughes' brains spread over the alleyway didn't already confirm that.

"Going for the next one, is he? Gonna target that place again? Give yourself a fighting chance here. OK, don't disclose his name or where he calls home if that's how you want to play it, but tell me this. He planning on targeting that bar again?"

Evans swallowed. "You make sure we're not in the same jail if you get him?"

"Do my best", said Gibbs, not meaning a word.

"Yeah, he said before we went in that we should go back there again. Good for fag bashing, he said. He's crazy, man. Fucking crazy. Says he's untouchable. Doesn't reckon he'll get caught. Probably thinks nobody got a good look at him this time round. Said something about Fridays and Saturdays, best bar nights. Dunno, but reckon he could well be there tonight. Now he's done a Navy fag, he'll most likely be after Army or Air Force".

Gibbs got little else from Evans. He studied the preliminary eye witness reports. It was dark and nobody really got more than a glimpse of the Mick guy. The few witnesses that they did have said much the same thing; white, about six two or three, two hundred and fifty pounds, shaven head. Nothing much to go on there; could have described half a dozen men in the neighbourhood that night. But one guy remembered something else. As he watched the fatal blows fall, he'd seen a tattoo on the attacker's right arm, like a thick chain, encircling his wrist, with a star underneath it. Gibbs had no idea what it meant, if anything, but it was all they really had to go on.

It was now really late. The rest of the team had left. Gibbs decided to go home as well to grab some shuteye. Tomorrow was Saturday but with an active case they'd all be in again.

Gibbs didn't get much chance to sleep; the day started early. He put McGee to work checking out tattoos on the Internet, in case they could come up with what the chain and star might mean. He didn't hold out any real hope of finding where it had been done and locating Mick that way. It could have been done in any state, anywhere, any time. But he needed to be thorough and look into it further.

Gibbs spent the morning interviewing the four eyewitnesses to the attack. He'd read through the preliminary notes taken by the local cops at the scene; not much to go on there. He didn't get much further when he spoke with them. All had been too concerned with their own safety to intervene in the attack. It had been dark, and only one person had been close enough to spot the tattoo on the second man. Gibbs knew he was getting nowhere. He strode back up into the bullpen.

"Ok, what do we have? Precious little. A tattoo on a guy who otherwise isn't that remarkable to look at. Evans isn't giving much up; too petrified of this Mick guy".

"And nothing really in the way of forensic stuff for Abby to work on, just some footprints", remarked Tony. "No sign of the weapon yet, either. We really got nothing else, Boss?"

"Evans is shit scared. Don't think we'll get much else out of him. But he did say something. This Mick asshole has a downer on gays, especially if they're in the military. From what Evans said, Petty Office Hughes might just be the first. Chances are good our guy'll target that bar again. According to Evans, anyway. Seems he talked about returning there. That dark alleyway makes it good for gaybashing".

Gibbs couldn't help noticing that DiNozzo was looking a bit strained again. He made a mental note to dig deeper into that when the case was closed. He had to give that priority for now.

He thought through their options, which weren't many if they couldn't crack Evans. Abby had already confirmed that the footprints were all from popular trainers, sold in huge quantities. No use to their case. There only seemed one possible way of finding Mick. He had to put it forward, difficult as it was for him to do so. Given whom he intended taking with him.

"We'll have to do an undercover op in that bar. See if the bastard turns up. All we have is that tattoo; well, let's go look for it. Ziva, sending you into a male gay bar won't work. On any level. McGee, I need you here checking out that tattoo. DiNozzo, you're with me on this one. Today's Saturday. Chances are good he'll turn up tonight, from what Evans said".

"I'm good with that, Boss", said McGee. The relief on his face was plain.

"You and Tony are going to a gay bar undercover?" queried Ziva. Gibbs felt irritation rise up in him; this was difficult enough for him as it was. He stole a look at Tony. His expression was unreadable to Gibbs.

"You got a better plan, Officer David?"

"Won't be the first time undercover for me, Ziva. You know that, better than anyone", said Tony. With a smirk, damn him, noticed Gibbs.

"OK, DiNozzo. I'll sort out backup for if and when this Mick asshole shows up. No way are we tackling him on our own. Be at my place at 10 tonight. We'll take a cab down. Take it from there".

"Got it, Boss", was Tony's reply. "Hey, what's a guy to wear? That place was pretty seedy. Don't think Ermenegildo will fit in there".

"You seriously asking me what the dress code is for a gay bar, DiNozzo?"

"Guess not, Boss. Judging by what Hughes was wearing, casual – very casual – OK, grungy – is the order of the day".

"You got anything grungy, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, amused. He was sure he knew the answer to that one.

"Could be a problem, Boss".

"No problem at all, DiNozzo. Call in at the nearest thrift shop on your way home. They'll kit you out". The idea of Tony wearing second hand clothes was seriously unlikely, as Gibbs knew well. Tony looked startled.

"I'll find something, Boss. Thrift stores aren't quite my scene, you know? What you gonna wear?" He grinned at Gibbs. "Something pink?"

"Wanna head slap in pink, DiNozzo?"

"Got the message, Boss".

"And if you turn up wearing anything in that color, you'll be checking the contents of the evidence locker and working cold cases for the next week, DiNozzo", Gibbs growled. He didn't seriously think Tony would, or even that he owned anything pink.

Once they'd sorted the finer details of the undercover operation, there was little to do except go home and get ready. It was back at his house that Gibbs had the chance to examine how he felt at going to a gay bar, however seedy, with Tony that night.

OK, the case had to come first, especially with a murdering bastard like Mick No Name on the run. But Gibbs couldn't help feeling a thrill of excitement at going with Tony to a gay bar. Because the evening would hold overtones, dark, molten sexy ones, of him and Tony as a couple. If it had been somewhere a bit smarter, Gibbs could have indulged a fantasy that he was going on a date with Tony. But at the very least, he might, just might, get a handle on what was bothering Tony about this case.

Gibbs thought back to Tony's remark to Ziva about it not being the first time he'd been undercover. Ziva would know all about that. Tony and Ziva had been very successful, very convincing, at playing a sexed up married couple, Jean Paul and Sophie Ranier. Gibbs remembered what gusto Tony had put into his undercover role there. He let his mind run over what would happen if Tony played things as convincingly with him. After all, they'd need to blend in at the bar.

Gibbs thought what blending in might mean. At the very least, he'd probably get to touch Tony; arm round the shoulders, that sort of thing. He'd be able to get really close to him. Kiss him, even. Gibbs felt himself harden at the thought. That could be a problem if he ended up getting a hard on at the bar just by being close to Tony. With the effect the man had on him, it was a very real possibility.

It was more than a possibility right now. Gibbs was hard and horny. The thought of getting to kiss Tony had brought that about. He decided to have a quick jerk off, take the edge off his frustration. Could help ensure things didn't get embarrassing tonight. He went to his bedroom, pushed his pants and briefs quickly down, and settled his hand on his cock.

Lewd images of Tony crowded his mind. Tony's ass bent over in tight jeans. Tony pinned underneath him in the sparring ring. Tony naked in Gibbs' shower, Gibbs' soapy hand on his hard cock. Gibbs lubing up Tony's asshole. His fingers probing inside. Tony face down, panting and writhing underneath him, with Gibbs thrusting into his tight hole. It didn't take long before Gibbs came, hard and noisily. "Tony! God, Tony!"


	3. Chapter 3 It Started With A Kiss

Chapter 3 – It Started With a Kiss

Unlike Tony, Gibbs wasn't that bothered what to wear. Clothes had never meant anything to him. Old jeans and a T-shirt would do fine. He would have preferred it if they had been going somewhere a bit more upmarket than that seedy bar, though. Hell, if he was going to have secret fantasies about going on a first date with Tony, he'd rather it was somewhere half decent. As that wasn't the case, he'd have to make do with things the way they were.

Best put thoughts like that out of your head, Marine, he thought. He settled down to wait for Tony to arrive.

For once, Tony wasn't late. He heard his front door pushed open.

"Hey, Boss". Tony stepped into Gibbs' living room. Gibbs found himself staring at his number two.

Tony looked gorgeous, even when trying to look grungy. Sure, his jeans looked old and well-worn, but they were a tight fit, Gibbs noticed, and cupped Tony's crotch nicely. Very nicely. He found himself wondering what the view from behind was like. The jeans were still able to conceal the gun that Gibbs knew Tony had strapped to his ankle, like Gibbs did. They couldn't risk carrying their guns in normal holsters, and they were relying on back up anyway.

Tony's white T-shirt was quite tight too, showing off Tony's biceps and firm chest muscles. To finish it off he wore a black leather jacket. Gibbs knew he'd have to stick close to Tony all night; otherwise his senior agent would have guys swarming all over him. And as far as he was concerned, Tony belonged to him that night. Gibbs didn't do sharing well.

"Been to the thrift shop then, DiNozzo?"

"Almost, Boss. These were going to be binned anyway, so they'd have probably ended up there. Nearest I could get to grungy. You ready to go get our man?"

"Let's hail a taxi. And remember, whilst we're in that bar, it's Jethro and Tony, not Boss and DiNozzo. Got that?"

"Yeah, got it, Boss, although that'll be a hard one. Force of habit, you know? But hey, once we're in there I'll go into undercover mode, don't worry. I'll get into it, no problem, Boss. Undercover's my thing, you know?"

Gibbs remembered Tony's performance with Ziva. Yes, he did know. This could prove an interesting evening.

Gibbs winced as they walked into the bar. What a dive it was. He took a good look around. Nothing to distinguish it from countless others. A pool table stood to one side, with fruit machines and cigarette vending machines, and the bar ran down the other side. There were a couple of battered leather couches as well as the usual tables and chairs. A smell of stale beer, sweat and smoke hung in the air. Gibbs wished again they were walking into some upmarket Italian restaurant. The only thing that made it stand out for Gibbs from all the other bars he'd been in was the complete absence of women.

The place was still quite empty; it was still relatively early. A couple of single guys sat at the bar, nursing beers. Both couches were occupied with male couples, arms around each other, making out. Some guys were hanging round the pool table. There was no sign of anyone who looked like their suspect.

"Whaddya drinking, Tony?"

"Beer would be good for me, Bo…Jethro. Better make it light beer though, as we're on duty. Whatever they've got, don't mind".

"Beer coming up". Gibbs lowered his voice. "Here's the plan. We have a drink, then shoot some pool when the table's free. Keep an eye on those couches. If anyone gets off them, we'll bag one. Can get a great view of this entire place from one of those". He ordered two beers. His choice would have been bourbon, but Gibbs reckoned beer-drinking would fit in better, and Tony was right about them being on duty. He squashed down the thought as to what Tony's ass would look like in those tight jeans bending over to take a shot at the pool table. Had that been why he'd suggested playing pool? He had a sudden image of coming up behind Tony, ripping down his jeans and fucking him over the pool table. He felt himself start to harden. Get your mind on the job, he told himself angrily.

They sat drinking at the bar, with an uneasy silence between them. Gibbs wasn't sure what to say or how to act. Good job Tony did. He'd obviously meant what he said about getting into his role. Gibbs found Tony practically stuck to his side, pressing close. He liked that. He could smell apple shampoo and cinnamon aftershave on Tony. He smelled good enough to eat. He tried to make a joke of his feelings.

"You OK there, lover boy?"

"Yeah, you bet, Jethro". Tony's voice was a low, seductive drawl. "How're you doing, sweet cheeks?" Gibbs nearly choked on his mouthful of beer. He was trying hard not to laugh.

"You'd better thank whatever God there may be that we're not in work and I can't head slap you. Hard", Gibbs said quietly, so only Tony could hear. He didn't think anyone was listening to them anyway, but it was best to be sure.

"You gonna save one up for me?"

"Oh, yeah, Tony. Got it in one. You'll be on the receiving end of it in due course. You can bet your ass on that…lover boy".

Were they flirting? Whatever it was, Gibbs liked having Tony so close to him. He could feel the other man's body heat. Tony rested one of his hands on the bar, behind Gibbs' back, almost as if he was putting his arm around him. Gibbs didn't know quite how to respond. He was finding this blending in game difficult, and it wasn't because he didn't want to be closer to Tony.

He drank some more beer and looked up to find the barman looking at them. It was a look that immediately put Gibbs on his guard; it wasn't friendly. He saw him speak to one of the guys sat by the bar. Even with his dodgy eyesight, he could lip read the words "fucking cops".

Shit. Not what he'd had in mind.

Gibbs leaned closer to Tony. "Think they've clocked us as cops. We must have that vibe, that look, whatever, about us. Don't think cops are welcome in here somehow. Not good, Tony. They could try to chuck us out, or make things awkward, before we've even started. Shit".

"You reckon?"

Gibbs didn't really think about his next move. Had he done so, he'd have probably talked himself out of it. He leaned as close as he could to Tony, whispering to him.

"You trust me, Tony? You'll go along with whatever I think we should do? No questions?"

"Course. You know I will. Whatever you think, Bo..Jethro".

Gibbs was so close to Tony he hardly had to move, and anyway Tony had turned so they were face to face, almost touching. Gibbs put his hand around Tony's neck, drew him in, and pulled his mouth onto his own.

He was surprised when Tony didn't resist in the slightest. He reacted as if it was the most natural thing in the world to kiss his male boss. Tony's mouth opened immediately as Gibbs kissed him, and Gibbs felt the other man's tongue slip inside his mouth. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and Tony responded by doing the same, the two men holding each other in a tight embrace. Tony really knows how to kiss, thought Gibbs, not that it surprised him in the least. Hot, eager tongues thrust against each other as Tony and Gibbs' mouths slid and pressed together. Tony had clearly shaved just before coming out; there was no trace of stubble and he smelled delicious to Gibbs, all spice and cinnamon and male goodness. Gibbs could taste beer and a hint of spearmint toothpaste and he couldn't seem to get enough.

Gibbs' hands had somehow found their way up under Tony's T-shirt to touch and caress his bare flesh. The other man responded by pressing himself even closer. Gibbs found himself getting hard. It was all too much. Having Tony in his arms, kissing him, finding out what it was like to make out with another man for the very first time. A man who he'd hankered after but never thought he could have. Gibbs was now rock hard, his erection pressing against Tony. Then he realised. He couldn't believe it. His senior agent was also hard. Gibbs could feel Tony's erection pressing against his own. What the hell was going on here? And with Tony's mouth moving like that on his, did he care?

Tony was the one to break off the kiss, leaning back to gaze right into Gibbs' eyes. "Think that convinced them we're not cops, just two guys on a date, Jethro?" He gave Gibbs another quick kiss. "Gotta make it look good, you know". Gibbs felt Tony's hands slide down to squeeze his ass, right in full view of the barman. God, that felt so good. He couldn't help it. He pulled Tony in for another kiss. Just as hot as the first one. Again, Tony made no gesture of resistance. He kissed Gibbs back as hard as Gibbs was kissing him. And down below their hard dicks were making out with each other through the layers of denim. Cock rubbed against cock. Their arms were tight around each other again. This time it was Tony's hands that found their way up under Gibbs' T-shirt, stroking, exploring. Gibbs thought his brain might explode. He didn't really feel in control of the situation at all and that was a really unfamiliar feeling for him. But then he'd never kissed a man before tonight.

Eventually they broke apart. Gibbs felt the need to put some distance between himself and Tony; it was all a bit much. He turned back to the bar to grab his beer and took a swig. He glanced over at the barman, who no longer seemed interested in them. He must have seen countless guys getting it on at his bar. Gibbs presumed that Tony and he had done a convincing enough job of being two guys on a date.

Gibbs hadn't entirely forgotten that they were on a job; he quickly scanned round the other bar patrons. It was still relatively early. There was nobody who corresponded with the description that they had.

He registered that fact that Tony was still standing really close. He couldn't believe how strongly he'd reacted to kissing Tony, holding him, touching his bare skin. And most of all he couldn't believe that Tony had got a hard on as well. His ultra straight, ladies' man, hetero number two.

"Wanna shoot some pool, Tony? Table's clear for once. Let's grab it. We can still see whoever walks in even if we're playing". Too late, Gibbs realised the double entendre in his words. Hell, he'd sure like to play some more with DiNozzo.

"Sure thing", Tony replied. He seemed to know that they needed to cool things down a bit. "Bet I beat you. You don't stand a chance against me".

"Get you", replied Gibbs, amused. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Loads of practice. Shot lots of pool in college. You're up against a pro here". He sauntered off towards the table, throwing Gibbs a smirk as he did so. Gibbs followed. In the back of his mind, he registered the fact that he'd get to check out Tony's ass in those tight jeans. Hell, he was already doing so. He wondered how long they could hog the pool table for.

Tony proved to be every bit as good as his boast. He made every shot look easy. Gibbs saw how he took the chance to check round the bar between shots, however, in case their quarry had come in. Gibbs shouldn't have been surprised. Even if he didn't tell Tony so often enough, the man was first class at his job. Gibbs berated himself for not being quite as professional as he should have been that evening. They were on a case, and what he could mostly think of was his hot senior agent. And Gibbs had been right. Tony's ass looked spectacular as he bent over the pool table. Gibbs made sure he stood behind Tony each time. God, those sexy curves, the denim stretched tight over them…Gibbs was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. At least he reckoned that with being so obvious in checking out Tony's ass, coupled with the kissing, he'd have convinced the barman that he had two 100% genuine queers in his bar.

After uncharacteristically missing a shot, Tony turned round to look at Gibbs. And caught Gibbs in full stare, his eyes on Tony's butt. A grin came over his face.

"Your shot, Jethro".

Gibbs took up his position at the table, aware that Tony was behind him. And from the look on his face, Tony was now checking out Gibbs' ass. Gibbs sighed – what the hell was going on here?! – and took the shot. And lost.

The game was soon wrapped up in Tony's favor. "Should have made a bet on who'd win, Jethro. I could have won free pizza for a week".

"Na, you just got lucky. Let's take a seat over there". One of the couches was now vacant. "We can see who comes in best from there. Half eleven now. Getting busier in here now. Reckon if our guy's gonna show, it'll be soon".

On the couch, Tony pressed tightly up against Gibbs, sliding himself under Gibbs' arm, which Gibbs now found was wrapped around Tony's shoulder. They sipped their beers. Gibbs's fingers played with Tony's hair, stroking it, feeling its softness, its thickness. Tony's palm lay on Gibbs' thigh, his thumb slowly rubbing over Gibbs' flesh through the denim. Gibbs could feel the warmth from his hand, and wished it was up higher on his dick. They must look like a proper couple, he thought, but how much was real and how much was an undercover act? He didn't know any more. He just knew it felt good.

Suddenly Gibbs tensed up. Was that, could that be, Mick who had just walked in? The description sure fitted.

"Check him out, Tony. Whaddya reckon?"

"Could be him, yeah. What's the plan? Want me to come on to him, make a play for him, check out if he's got anything tattooed on his wrist?"

"No, you will not", said Gibbs firmly. "You forgotten what he did to Hughes? Not letting you get closer than two feet to the bastard, if that's him". He heard a soft laugh from Tony.

"Not getting all possessive on me, are you, Jethro? Or is it protective? Or both?"

"Shut it, Tony". Gibbs was feeling exasperated. Tony had hit too close to home for his liking. "Just on your six, that's all. You've earned yourself another head slap. Can't wait to deliver them".

Tony laughed again. "OK. Seriously though, we have to get near enough to look at his wrists. I'll go and get us some more beers, check him out".

"You. Will. Not. Speak. To. Him. Or. Approach. Him. You got that through your head?" Gibbs lowered his voice down low and whispered in Tony's ear. "That's an order, DiNozzo. Disobey me on this and I promise you'll regret it".

"Got it, Boss", Tony whispered back. Their faces were so close that Gibbs couldn't resist. He leaned in and kissed Tony's mouth. "Don't put yourself in unnecessary danger, Tony".

"Won't, Boss. Back in a minute". And Tony was gone, Gibbs watching his every move. Tony waited at the bar, a few feet away from the suspect, who the barman was currently serving.

Tony was as good as his word, although Gibbs was bricking it as he saw the Mick suspect eyeing Tony up and down. He couldn't blame him for that. Tony could have tempted the straightest guy on the planet to look. But when Gibbs saw the man move towards Tony, he had to act. He was up off the couch and at the bar, placing himself between Tony and the suspect. "He's with me. Back off".

The man gave Gibbs a sour look and held his hands up. "Whatever you say, man". He leaned closer, releasing stale smoke-laden breath into Gibbs' face. He smirked. "Lemme know if you wanna share him. He's a pretty one, ain't he?" Gibbs felt disgust. And satisfaction. He knew Tony had seen what he had. The chain and star tattoo on the man's wrist, as his jacket sleeves dropped down when he raised his arms. They'd found their perp.

Gibbs steered Tony back towards the couch. "We've got him, DiNozzo. Let's get out of here and call for back up".

Once outside, Tony called the backup unit, waiting nearby. When they were assembled, Gibbs issued their instructions and they went back into the bar. Loudly and forcefully.

"NCIS! You! Down on the floor! NOW!" to Mick. Faced with half a dozen armed federal agents, the arrest was a cinch, although it did take three of the back up unit to overcome Mick. Gibbs caught the barman's eye.

"So you two were cops after all. Thought you must be when you first came in, but you sure fooled me after that. You normally that loved up with your fellow officers?"

"Just him", said Gibbs quietly. "Just him". And left it at that.

Afterwards, outside the bar, in the cold night air, Gibbs felt the mood between himself and Tony switch back to boss and senior agent, away from whatever it had been in there. And what exactly had it been? thought Gibbs. He was finding it hard to believe that Tony had just been doing an excellent undercover job posing as a gay man. The hard, thick cock he'd felt pressed against his own told him otherwise.

Gibbs watched as Mick was hauled off in handcuffs, struggling and swearing. He thought of Petty Officer Hughes' brains spread across the alleyway, and felt disgust rise in him.

Back at NCIS there was paperwork to sort, wrapping the case up. The next couple of hours passed quickly. Tony wrote up his report. Gibbs spent a fruitless hour in interrogation questioning Mick and receiving nothing back except homophobic diatribe. He didn't really expect anything else.

He looked at his watch. It was now 3am. Time to go home, time for bed. It had been a long but successful – and interesting – night.


	4. Chapter 4 Come With Us, Boss

Chapter 4 – Come With Us, Boss

Gibbs slept in later than usual the next morning, exhausted after the long hours of the previous two days. It was Sunday, and although he was going to NCIS to continue questioning Mick for a couple of hours, the day was largely his own. He awoke with a rampant hard on, thoughts of Tony raging constantly through his brain. He replayed the events of last night over and over in his mind. Tony's arms around him. Tony kissing him. That hard dick pressed against his. There was only one thing to do. Gibbs grasped his cock.

Later, on his way to NCIS, he wondered how things would play out with Tony at work, now that there had been this shift in their relationship. Gibbs thought back to the undercover operation that Tony had done with Ziva. He'd not discerned any change in their usual banter afterwards; it was as if Tony and Ziva had slipped straight back into their normal personas. Would Tony act any different around him? The last thing he wanted was awkwardness and tension between the two of them.

Gibbs got nothing new out of Mick at the subsequent interview. He wasn't surprised. NCIS had done their bit in finding the bastard; he'd let the lawyers do the rest. They had to close the case and move on.

Leaving the interrogation room, he went back into the bullpen and stopped short. Even though it was Sunday, Tony was sat at his desk, typing away at his computer, his back to Gibbs. He had no idea that his boss was approaching. Gibbs peered over the partition behind Tony's desk at what he was doing; more work on his report from the night before. Gibbs leaned over. His hand connected with the back of Tony's head. Head slap number one, as promised, was duly delivered.

"Ow!" Tony whipped round to see Gibbs smirking at him. "What was that for, Boss?"

"You know full well", replied Gibbs. "Number Two won't be far behind".

Tony grinned. "Reckon you're right there, Boss. Probably did deserve that. I don't suppose you could see your way to forgetting the other one?"

"Nope. Not going to happen, Tony. Watch your back". Seeing Tony's smile, Gibbs was relieved that there didn't seem to be any tension between them. On the other hand, that probably showed how good Tony was at undercover work, the way he'd been with Ziva; perhaps he'd just switched back to normal work mode.

He wanted to suggest that Tony wrap up his report and come for a drink with him. But he wasn't sure. If he got this wrong, messed it up, as he had messed up so many relationships, he could lose the best agent he'd ever worked with. And he'd also lose someone who he cared about deeply. Gibbs just didn't know what the rules were when it came to dating men. For now, it was enough that Tony seemed relaxed and OK with him. He needed to think about this some more.

"Let's finish up here, DiNozzo. Gonna get off home. Get your ass out of here too. You got one of your dates to get ready for?" Gibbs added that without really thinking. But part of him was curious to see if Tony had any women on the go right now.

Tony didn't answer right away. Then, "No date, boss. Giving all that a rest for now, you know?"

Gibbs had to find out what lay behind Tony's words. "You fed up of chasing skirt all over town, DiNozzo? Found out that endless casual hook-ups aren't all that great?"

Again Tony didn't answer straight away. Gibbs could sense the tension in him. He wondered if he'd pushed too far, been too intrusive, into Tony's private life.

"Noticed you'd stopped all the endless chatter about women, Tony".

"It…" Tony was looking down at his desk. "It was Jeanne, Boss. I had something different with her. Never expected that when I went into it. Just thought I was doing something to help Director Shepard out on the side. But then I found that having something more meaningful felt good. Felt better. I dunno, Boss. It just seemed like all the skirt chasing was all a bit pointless, you know?"

"Oh I know alright, DiNozzo. Never gone in for casual stuff myself. Hell, you know my record on that front. The number of marriages says it all". Gibbs forced a laugh. Some things still hurt and always would.

"Know it wouldn't have worked long term with Jeanne, Boss. I had my chance to be with her; chose to be here instead. Difficult one that, Boss. But Jeanne was high maintenance. Reckon I'd have found all that hard going after a while. Not sure she'd have understood about me working here, about the hours, you know?"

"Yeah, I know that one alright, DiNozzo". Gibbs sighed. It had been a wrecking ball for at least two of his marriages. But part of him was delighted. He couldn't tell DiNozzo how glad he was he'd chosen NCIS over Jeanne.

"What about you, Boss?" Tony's voice snapped Gibbs back to reality.

"Whaddya mean, DiNozzo?"

"You got one of your redheads stowed away that we don't know about? Fair's fair, Boss. You can head slap me if you must, but you asked about me. Thought I'd do the same".

Gibbs had no intention of head slapping Tony. Well, not yet, anyway. They didn't normally have conversations along these lines, and if he had to volunteer up information about himself to find out more about Tony, hell, he'd do it.

"No redheads on the go, Tony. Like you with the skirt chasing, I'm giving them a rest".

Tony cleared his throat. He didn't seem to be able to look Gibbs in the eye. "Reckon I'm ready for a change, Boss. Try something different".

Gibbs took his time in replying. The tension was back in the air. He wasn't sure what Tony meant. He decided to make a joke of it.

"Reckon I should try something different, DiNozzo? Go for brunettes instead of redheads?" Too late, he remembered Tony's hair color. To his relief, Tony laughed. "Well, that'd make a change, sure enough, Boss. Not sure our esteemed Director Shepard would approve, though".

"She's ancient history, DiNozzo". Too late, Gibbs realised that he'd just confirmed what he knew all his agents had long suspected, that Jenny and he had been an item. DiNozzo seemed to have a knack these days of making him say things he'd never intended to.

They'd not mentioned the events of the night before, the kissing, the closeness. Gibbs had no real idea of how to bring that up, or whether he should. One thing he did know. He wasn't going to discuss it whilst they were at NCIS. Even though it was Sunday, there were people around and Gibbs didn't feel comfortable bringing it up here. They'd been talking quietly, and Gibbs knew that nobody had heard what had been said, but still. It just didn't feel right.

"Come on, DiNozzo. Time to get out of here. Finish that report tomorrow. It's Sunday". Gibbs felt the need to go home, be alone, work out what to do next with Tony. If he did anything at all. It was all too complicated. He was beginning to remember why he had Rule Number Twelve.

"Sounds good to me, Boss". The two men headed towards the elevator. Once inside, Gibbs leaned over and head slapped Tony. "There's number two, DiNozzo".

"Hey, Boss! Thought you were going to forget that one, you know?" But Tony was grinning. Gibbs couldn't resist that smile of Tony's. He found himself grinning back. Just then some other NCIS agents entered the elevator and Gibbs lost any further chance to push things along with Tony.

Everything seemed as normal the next day. All the paperwork was completed and the case looked like it was wrapped up and ready for court. Tony seemed fine where Gibbs was concerned, although Gibbs still didn't know, what, if anything, he should do or say about what had happened. It was all too confusing.

It was almost the end of the day when Abby came running into the bullpen. Gibbs hadn't seen his favorite forensic scientist all day and he couldn't help smiling at her energy, caffeine induced though it was, and her exuberance. She arrived with all the force and power of a jump jet coming in to land.

"Tony! Ziva! Timmy! Who's up for drinks at that new tapas bar that's opened round the corner? Come on. We need to let our hair down, get the week off to a good start. Ducky's coming along, too. He'll meet us there. Come on, don't leave Abby high and dry here".

"You're on, Abby". That from McGee. Gibbs smiled. He knew McGee couldn't resist a chance to spend time with Abby.

"I will take a rain test, Abby. I have a boxercise class", said Ziva.

"Rain check, Ziva. Rain check, not test" said Abby.

"Whatever", was the reply. "I will see you all tomorrow, no? Enjoy your tapas". Ziva left, to Gibbs' relief. He had a suspicion that her feelings towards Tony weren't strictly platonic and that aroused Gibbs' jealous side to being on red alert.

"What about you, Bossman? Come on, you never, ever come out with us. Are we that scary? Come and drink beer with us. Go on, you know you want to. For me? Pretty please?" Abby put on her best wheedling voice and cutest pout. Gibbs smiled. He was about to say no. His boat and a glass of bourbon were calling him. Then Tony spoke.

"Come with us, Boss. Just for one drink". Gibbs turned towards Tony. He sensed the unspoken Please. He looked straight at Tony. And felt something turn over in his gut. Gibbs knew that this was important, that it marked something significant but he couldn't quite work out why or what. He just knew, without any doubt, that it was important that he say yes. Say yes to Tony. He heard himself say "OK". And was rewarded with a huge smile from Tony that immediately made his dick want to get up and dance.

"I'll even buy you a drink, Gibbs. Don't say no, please just come along? Please…" Abby clearly hadn't registered Gibbs' assent.

"Abby! I said OK. OK?" Gibbs was amused. Did Abby ever shut up? He watched as Abby jumped up and down on the spot. He wondered how many Caf-Pows she'd had that day.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Gibbs is coming for drinks with us. This is unheard of. I rock, I seriously rock. Anyone who can get Gibbs away from that boat and into a bar deserves a pay rise and promotion, don't you think, hey Gibbs? Because…"

"Abby! I'll come along on the understanding that you shut up for two minutes, OK? Give a guy a break". But Gibbs was secretly pleased. He'd made Abby happy and he was going to spend time with Tony outside of work. Granted, there'd be three other people along, but it was something. He had a gut feeling about this. A good feeling. He grabbed his jacket and fell in beside Tony as the four of them headed towards the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Will Out

Chapter 5 – The Truth Will Out

The tapas place was nearly empty and they found room at the bar easily enough. Ducky arrived shortly after they got there. Gibbs noticed that Tony didn't use a bar stool, but stood next to Gibbs, perhaps closer than he normally would, but Gibbs wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything any more. He checked out the tapas menu, not with particular enthusiasm. Gibbs preferred plain, simple food. He couldn't make out what most of the items were.

"Don't worry about all that, Gibbs. Look, let me sort it". And Abby did. Within a few minutes, a vast selection of tiny dishes was spread out on the bar before them. Gibbs eyed them with distaste.

"Try the octopus, Gibbs", said Abby mischievously. Gibbs glared at her.

"OK , try the patatas bravas. Basically fries in tomato sauce by another name".

"Is there any real food here?" growled Gibbs. His stomach was starting to rumble.

"They do have a menu for main meals, Gibbs, but I'm not staying that long. Got a Maidens of Death gig to go get ready for", said Abby.

"You mean you dragged me out here to eat stuff I can't even pronounce and then you're leaving? Yeah, thanks for that, Abs".

"I'll be here a while yet. Chill, Gibbs. It's just good to have you come out with us, you know? Have a stuffed olive".

Beers were ordered, and Gibbs found himself relaxing. He could sense Tony standing close to him. He seemed a little quieter than usual, but joined in the general banter, joking with Abby, ridiculing McGee whenever he got the chance, and making sure Ducky didn't take a trip into monologue land. Gibbs thought to himself that this was good. His team, his substitute family, here with him, drinking beer and enjoying themselves. And his delectable senior agent stood next to him. They didn't speak to each other but then Gibbs wasn't saying much to anyone. Who could, with Abby and Ducky around. He was happy – yes, happy – just being there, with Tony next to him.

After an hour, Abby hopped off her bar stool. "Time to go. The Maidens of Death won't wait. See you all tomorrow for another fun day". The jet plane that was Abby revved its engines and took off out the door.

McGee downed his beer. "I should get going too. Stuff to do, you know?"

"Come on, McSmitten. Admit it. You don't want to stay here now our esteemed forensic scientist has departed the scene", teased Tony.

"Stuff to do, Tony. Some of us actually have a life", retorted McGee. Gibbs noticed that he looked a little pink, though. So he still had a thing about Abby.

After another ten minutes or so, Ducky followed suit. "Well, Jethro; Tony, dear boy. I shall head off as well. Never been one for much drinking. Good to see you come out with us, Jethro. Don't make this a one-off." He gathered up his jacket. "It'd do you good to let your hair down a bit more, Jethro".

"Night, Duck".

"Another drink, Boss?" Tony sounded slightly nervous. Did he think that perhaps Gibbs was about to leave too? There was no chance of that, now he had Tony on his own.

"Tell you what I could use, DiNozzo. Some proper food. Those tapes things…"

"Tapas, Boss".

"Whatever. Barely touched the sides. Need a proper meal. Get me that menu. I'm buying if you're up for it".

"Thanks, Boss!" Tony was grinning delightedly.

"Booth's free over there, DiNozzo. Let's bag it then see if there's anything edible".

They walked over to the booth and Gibbs, without thinking, guided Tony to his seat with his hand on the small of Tony's back. Like he would with a date. He was embarrassed when he realised what he'd done. Tony turned round and gave Gibbs a small smile, but didn't say anything.

They sat down and studied the menu. Gibbs found a lamb stew that didn't sound too bad, and Tony opted for paella. They ordered more drinks. Whilst the waitress was taking Tony's order, clearly taken by her handsome customer, Gibbs allowed himself to fantasise once more that he was out on a date with him.

"Bit nicer place than that dive Saturday night", said Tony, sounding as if he was making an effort to be deliberately casual. Gibbs was grateful for the opening.

"You did good, Tony. Do well undercover, don't ya?"

"Thanks, Boss!" There was that delighted grin again. Gibbs was always amazed how Tony lapped up the least little bit of praise from him. "D'you think they'll get a conviction? All they really have to go on is the tattoo and the eyewitness report. Unless we can find the murder weapon with his prints on it".

"Not our problem, Tony. Yeah, OK, it's not perfect. We did what we could, caught the bastard, turned him over. He won't be bashing any more heads in".

Tony was quiet, fingering the neck of his beer bottle. When he eventually spoke, his voice was breathy and ragged. "Sick bastard".

Gibbs saw his chance. "What exactly bothered you so much about what happened to Hughes, Tony? OK, he was in one hell of a mess, but you've seen worse. Something about it got to you. Gonna tell me what spooked you like that?"

"Dunno, Boss. It was just…well, you know, pretty sick…" Tony didn't look at Gibbs and Gibbs knew the other man didn't want to discuss it. He wasn't going to get anything out of Tony if he pursued it, at least not right now.

The food arrived and that pretty much shut both of them up for a while. Gibbs was ravenous and just wanted to eat and it looked like Tony was the same. It wasn't long before both plates were clear. Tony smiled at Gibbs. "Thanks, Boss! That was great".

"The way to your heart through your stomach, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss. Well, that's one route. There's another one".

"Let me take a wild guess. Through your dick?"

"Got it, Boss. Although that part of me hasn't had much to do since, well…" Tony fell silent and Gibbs knew he was thinking about Jeanne.

"You really have stopped your womanising ways, haven't you, Tony?"

Tony gave a tiny half smile. "Looks that way, Boss. Like I said to you, reckon I'm ready for…I want…something different". Gibbs could swear that Tony had flushed slightly. He was back to fiddling with the neck of his beer bottle again.

"Something a bit more…committed? Exclusive?" Gibbs needed to hear Tony affirm that. He couldn't, he wouldn't be with Tony if he thought Tony would screw around on him. That just wasn't Gibbs. Hell, he had to get a grip on himself. Tony was giving up the womanising. But maybe not women. He reminded himself that apart from Tony's hard dick pressed against him the other night, he had no reason whatsoever to think that Tony was into men.

"Yeah, reckon that's it, Boss. Well, part of it". Tony was definitely looking a bit flushed now and somehow Gibbs didn't think it was the food or the beer.

There was silence for a while. Gibbs wasn't sure how to proceed. He knew that if he pressed Tony too far, he might clam up again. Tony was the next one to speak.

"Can I ask you something, Boss? Don't mean to pry or anything. Just wondered…"

"Spit it out, DiNozzo. I'm full of food and beer and feeling good. Chances are I'll answer you".

"Have you ever…" Gibbs suddenly knew what was coming. "You know…made out with a guy before? Like we did the other night? Dunno why I'm asking, course you haven't, I mean you're Gibbs, Mr Macho Ex-Marine, chances of you tonguing a guy are nil…"

"Tony!" Gibbs cut into the babble. Tony looked at him.

"The answer is no, Tony. Never done anything with a guy. No kissing, no touching, nothing. Before the other night, that is".

"Thought not, Boss. Don't know why I asked. Should've been obvious. I mean, you're Mr Straight and all that".

"What about you, Tony?" Gibbs couldn't believe he was asking the question, but hey, Tony had started this.

"Me neither, Boss. Well, there was that…thing, you know, with Voss…Amanda…whatever he or she was called. Don't reckon that counts. Had no idea she was a guy. First time for me too".

"Couple of virgins here, then, DiNozzo. Hell, we wouldn't get far, would we?" Gibbs grinned at Tony.

"Dunno about that, Boss. What about…" Tony stopped and Gibbs knew he was thinking about their stiff cocks, pressing against each other. Gibbs decided to seize the moment.

"What about what, Tony? You referring to your hard dick rubbing against mine?"

Tony flushed again. "Yeah, that, Boss. Well, for someone who's never kissed a guy, you sure know how to kiss a guy, if you know what I mean. Had quite an effect".

"Lips, mouths, tongues. All the same whether it's a man or a woman, I reckon". Gibbs found he couldn't stop looking at Tony's mouth. Tony had a faint shadow of stubble now, and Gibbs wondered how that would feel against his skin. "Anyway, I could say the same about you, Tony. Pretty damn good on the kissing front. Sure made me stand to attention".

"Yeah, Boss. My kissing technique explain why you were checking out my ass at the pool table?"

"Had to put on a convincing show, Tony. Looked like it worked. Are you trying to say you weren't looking at my ass as well?"

"Too busy whipping it at pool". Tony smirked. Gibbs laughed, relieved that they seemed to be able to discuss this without awkwardness.

"Course, you know what was even harder than my dick, Boss? Having to call you Jethro. Can't get my head around that one. You're Boss to me, always have been, always will be".

"Don't you forget it, Tony. That really the hardest part for you? Not having to tongue a washed up old Marine?"

"Hell, no! That was the easy part. I mean…" Tony stopped. "Well, you know. Abby reckons you're pretty hot, that silver hair, those blue eyes…she's not the only one…you're a good looking guy, you know, Boss". He looked away.

"Hell, Tony", said Gibbs. He'd had enough of skirting round the issue. Time to step up to the plate. "If I didn't think you were straight, I'd say you'd be up for something kicking off between us. That the case? Or am I reading this wrong?"

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Not reading it wrong, no, Boss. What've I gotta do? Say I'm going to chat up some guy, then get you to go all protective, possessive, whatever on me?"

"Do we need an excuse, Tony?" Gibbs couldn't believe the turn this conversation had taken.

It was as if Tony could read his thoughts. "Guess not, Boss. Shit, how did we get here? I mean, I…" He cleared his throat. "I'd thought about you…us...you know…before the other night. Never thought anything would happen. Reckoned it was just me, thinking things".

"You've been thinking about it? You and me getting it on, Tony? Since when?" Gibbs was having difficulty taking it in. It seemed that maybe Tony wasn't as straight as he had thought.

"Few months now, Boss. The Jeanne thing made me think about lots of stuff, you know? I knew I didn't want to go back to a different piece of ass in my bed every week. Then, I don't know. It just seemed to happen, Boss. I started thinking about you. Saw you differently. Wondered what it would be like. You and me…Never thought about any other guy like that, Boss, honest. Only you".

"You're growing up, Tony. Noticed the change in you. Like it. No more frat boy stuff".

"Yeah, maybe. Dunno, Boss. This gonna be a problem? I swear I'd never have said anything. Made a move or anything. Value my job and my ass too much. Thought you'd kick me into the middle of next week if I tried anything".

"No", replied Gibbs. "I wouldn't have done". He let Tony digest that particular piece of information.

"It's been the same for me, Tony. Been seeing you differently too. Have done for a while now. Liked what I saw. Liked the more grown up Tony. Had thoughts about you, too. Only you, though. Not into other men. Just got a bit of a thing about you".

Tony had that huge grin back on his face. "Really, Boss? You mean that? Did you ever think of doing anything? Rule Twelve get in the way?"

"Fuck Rule Twelve", said Gibbs. "Made that one after Jenny walked out on me. That was years ago. No, if I'd thought you'd have been up for it, I'd have made a play for you. Thought you were Mr Straight. Not going to be interested in your male boss".

Tony's smile stretched all the way up to those beautiful eyes of his. Gibbs fought back the urge to grab him and kiss him there and then. He actually found himself wishing they were back in the gay bar.

"You really do mean it, Boss?"

"I mean it, Tony. But it wasn't just the straight thing. It was you wanting someone different every week, the way you played around, it put me off. I don't do casual. You might have noticed that. Didn't want to end up as one of your conquests. Something for you to brag about. Screwing your straight boss". Tony looked hurt.

"Wouldn't have been like that, Boss. You're Gibbs. You're the Bossman. No way would I mess you around, if we…Told you, Boss. I'm done with all that. Want something different". Tony swallowed and looked at Gibbs. "Want you, Boss. That's the something different that I'm talking about. Wouldn't screw around on you, Boss. I swear. Think too much of you for that. Hell, you'd have my ass for toast. Saw how you got the other night when I talked about checking that bastard out".

"Damn right I did", said Gibbs. "Didn't want you anywhere near him. So level with me here, Tony. Was all this why you got so wound up by the Hughes case?"

"Yeah, Boss. It was all so confusing for me. I was getting to grips with maybe, you know, being bi…well, as far as you're concerned. Knew I didn't want to get into the gay scene. Straight's my act, I reckon, whoever I'm in bed with. Then the Hughes thing. Got me thinking. Didn't want to face all that anti gay crap. Even if I wasn't, you know, on the scene. Scared the hell out of me".

"Never forget, Tony. I got your six. Always going to have your six. And there's no way I'm going anywhere near the gay scene. Nothing against it. It's just that straight's my act too. We start anything, it'll be a permanent undercover job, you know?"

Tony smiled at Gibbs. "You wanna start something here, Boss? Because I don't really know what to do. Just that your dick felt good against mine the other night".

"How about we start with what we know, Tony. What we're good at. Been too long since my tongue was down your throat. Grab your stuff. I'll get the bill. We're going back to mine. Gonna kiss you senseless. We'll take it from there".


	6. Chapter 6 Starting With What We Know

Chapter 6 – Starting With What We Know

Gibbs hailed a cab – he didn't want to drive after the beers; hell, they could pick up their cars in the morning – and Tony and he were on their way back to Gibbs' house. He managed to keep his hands off Tony in the back of the cab for the benefit of the driver. It gave him time to think. They'd start with the kissing, like he'd said. Gibbs didn't know about penetration. He'd fantasised about it, sure, but maybe that was a step too far right now. Hell, he didn't have condoms, lube, anything like that. And he had no idea whether Tony was ready for that either. It looked to Gibbs like they'd be making out like a couple of horny teenagers, and that was fine by him. Start off slow, he told himself. Don't do anything to scare Tony off.

But he also felt a deep need to express affection, love, whatever, towards Tony. Gibbs had bottled that part of him up for far too long. It wasn't just the sex thing with Tony. Gibbs knew he cared deeply for him. How far that went he wasn't sure. It was such early days. OK, he'd had a soft spot for the man for a long while, but it had only been this evening that they'd talked about their feelings. Gibbs wanted to hold Tony tight against him, stroke his hair, kiss him all over. Make him feel loved, wanted. Gibbs knew damn well that Tony hadn't had much of that so far in his life.

At last they were at Gibbs' house. The second they were inside, Gibbs pushed Tony up against the wall.

"God, you drive me crazy, you know that?" Gibbs' voice was hoarse.

Tony laughed. "Kiss me, Boss. Been far too long". He didn't wait for Gibbs, but put his hand behind Gibbs' neck, pulled him in, and they kissed. Their first proper kiss without the undercover pretence. Their first kiss as potential lovers.

Gibbs felt himself get hard almost straight away, and he felt Tony's matching response. Here they were again, hard dick against hard dick. Gibbs pushed up against Tony and rubbed his crotch against his. Hell, that felt good. So good. Tony groaned into the kiss, into Gibbs' mouth. One of Gibbs' hands found its way into Tony's hair, threading his fingers through the soft brown strands, stroking it. The other hand was on Tony's back, Gibbs' arm holding the other man tightly as their lips and tongues explored. Tony tasted delicious. Beer mixed with sin, sex and lust met Gibbs' thrusting tongue. He could feel Tony's faint shadow of stubble rasp against his own, and it brought it home to him that he had a man, not a woman, in his arms. The thought made Gibbs even hornier. And harder.

Tony's hands were up under Gibbs' shirt again. He could feel Tony's hands stroking, caressing his skin, could felt the warmth of the other man pressed against him. It was driving him mad. No matter how tightly he held Tony, and Tony pushed against him, they just didn't feel close enough. He wanted to melt into Tony, become one with him. With what remained of Gibbs' rational thoughts, he reckoned that meant going the whole way. Fucking Tony. Letting Tony fuck him. Suddenly the idea looked a lot more likely. Slow, he told himself. Go slow.

They pulled apart, both a bit breathless. Tony leaned against the wall, his legs open, and Gibbs pressed himself up between them. He pushed Tony's neck to one side and began to kiss and bite down it. Tony moaned, moving his head farther over so Gibbs had more skin to explore, clutching Gibbs's shirt with one hand. His other hand continued stroking, playing, searching, under Gibbs' clothes, slipping down as far as they could inside Gibbs' pants to caress the top of his ass. Oh, God, that felt good. Gibbs continued to kiss and nibble Tony's neck, breathing in Tony's scent, cinnamon aftershave mixed with apple shampoo. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of that smell. What the hell was it about this man that had such an effect on him?

"Boss…God, Boss, want you so much. Too many clothes, Boss. Want to touch you…just not sure what to do, Boss. New to all this…" Tony's breathing was ragged.

"Me, too, Tony. Me too. Don't worry, Tony. We'll figure it out. Together. Got an idea. Been a long day. What say you we take a shower? You and me. Naked, getting it on under the shower". He grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

Gibbs' shower was large; the two men fitted in comfortably. He switched the water on and grabbed some soap, turning Tony around so that his back was to him. Tony leaned up against the shower wall, water streaming down his muscled body. Gibbs soaped up and washed Tony's chest and back, before moving down to stroke and caress his ass. Tony spread his legs and Gibbs chuckled. "Not exactly playing hard to get, are you, lover boy?" That got a laugh.

Gibbs' fingers pushed gently up into Tony's crack, stroking the puckered flesh of his asshole. Tony moaned and pushed back against his hand, but Gibbs wasn't sure enough of his ground to try entering Tony. Might be too much, too soon. His left hand continuing stroking and squeezing the firm ass before him, whilst his other hand moved round to grasp Tony's hard cock. Gotta be a first time for everything, he thought. Never thought I'd have my hand on a man's cock one day, but looks like I got that wrong.

Tony's cock felt good in his hand and judging by the way Tony was groaning and pushing against Gibbs' palm, against his fingers, he must be doing something right.

"How d'you like it, Tony? Hard, not so hard, fast, slow?"

"Slow to start, then fast, real fast. Hard all the way". Tony's voice was raspy. His eyes were shut and Gibbs found the sight of him, hair slick from the water, cock erect, about the most erotic sight he'd seen for a long time, if ever.

"Not gonna finish you off in here, Tony. You got that? Just getting you warmed up". Gibbs' hand pumped Tony's cock; he was going slow yet hard at this stage. "Wanna have you in my mouth when you come. Want to taste you. Want my tongue on your cock".

"God, Boss! Want that too. Reckon I'll be coming in here if you carry on like that. You sure you never done this before, Boss?"

Gibbs laughed. "Only on myself, Tony. Not on another man. Think I'd remember if I had". He carried on, slow and hard, slow and hard. Then he picked up the pace, sensing that Tony was ready for more. Faster, faster. Tony's breathing sounded hoarse and he was thrusting his cock into Gibbs' hand. After a few minutes, he pushed Gibbs away.

"Gonna come, real soon, if you carry on doing that. Felt so good, Boss. But want you to suck me. Your mouth on my cock. You wanna do that?"

"Hell, yeah. You know I do. OK, gonna stop for now. Want to return the favor? I like it hard and fast all the way. Just get me going though. Don't want to come yet. Saving myself".

"Hard and fast - why doesn't that surprise me?" Tony laughed as he turned round. He pulled Gibbs towards him against the shower wall, away from the water jet, for another kiss. Gibbs didn't think he'd ever want to stop kissing Tony. Tony turned him round and reached his hand between Gibbs' legs to squeeze and roll his balls between his fingers. His other hand explored his asshole in the same way Gibbs had done his. Tony, however, took things further and gently pushed a soapy finger against the puckered flesh. Gibbs felt himself tighten instinctively. Tony continued to stroke, press, explore, until Gibbs relaxed a little. Tony pushed further and his finger slid up Gibbs' asshole. Gibbs pushed back. It felt weird, unfamiliar. Yet good. Really good. He wondered what it would feel like to have Tony's cock there in his ass rather than just a finger. It seemed likely that he might find out soon.

Tony's other hand moved onto Gibbs's cock and grasped it firmly, fingers tightly around it, before starting to pump Gibbs hard. And fast. Just the way Gibbs liked it. He found it an incredibly erotic thought that he had another man's hand on his cock. He felt Tony slip his finger out from his asshole and before he could protest, Tony's hand slid up and round to Gibbs' chest and found a nipple. And squeezed it hard. Gibbs felt electricity course between his nipple, pinched tightly between firm fingers, and his rigid dick. He arched back towards Tony and Tony moved in to bite his neck, continuing to squeeze Gibbs hard. Both his cock and his nipple. God, that feels good, thought Gibbs. Better than good. Fucking unbelievable.

"Not been straight with me, have you, DiNozzo. Done this before, haven't you?" Gibbs' tone was teasing.

"Never, Boss. I swear. New to all this. Told you, you got a guy virgin here. That feel good to you?"

"Whaddya think, DiNozzo? You carry on like that, you'll find out how good it feels. Hell, forget what I said about not coming yet. Do it, Tony. Finish me off".

Tony pressed up closer against Gibbs, one arm holding the other man against him whilst he continued to pump Gibbs' cock, hard and fast, hard and fast.

"You like that, Boss? My hand on your cock. My hard dick pressed against your ass. Reckon if we had some lube I'd be up there by now. You want that, Boss? Want my dick up inside you? You want to get inside me? Tell me, Boss. Tell me what you want, what gets you off. I want to do it, Boss. Whatever you want. Tell me what gets you horny and we'll do it. Whatever it is".

Gibbs' breathing had speeded up and he knew he wasn't far off coming. He should have known DiNozzo was into talking dirty. He didn't trust himself to speak. Lewd, wicked images of Tony, tied to his bed, face down and waiting to be fucked, filled his mind. His dick sliding up DiNozzo's asshole, hearing Tony's groans, his hand on Tony's cock, feeling it all hard and hot between his fingers. Feeling Tony's come spurt out over his hand and knowing that he'd caused that. Water poured from the shower over Gibbs, the air was thick and steamy and Tony was wanton and wicked and wonderful. Gibbs couldn't think of anything but the hand that was pumping his cock hard, hard and even harder still, pressing right where it needed to and feeling so good, so fucking good. With a loud groan, Gibbs came. His world melted into Tony's hand and all images of Tony's luscious, fuckable ass poured out through Gibbs' cock and through Tony's fingers. Gibbs steadied himself against the shower wall, panting, his thoughts swirling down the plughole along with his come. He couldn't speak for about a minute. Tony held him tight, mouth against his shoulder, giving the skin little kisses.

"Shit, Tony! God!" When Gibbs did manage to talk, he couldn't manage much. Tony laughed and moved to kissing his neck.

"That OK for you, Boss? Not so bad having another guy's hand on your dick, then?"

"Jeez, Tony! That was …amazing". Gibbs meant every word. He'd never thought being jacked off by another man could be so fucking horny. "Let's move this into the bedroom. Gonna take care of that dick of yours".

They got out of the shower and towel dried each other off in record time, with Gibbs paying particular attention to Tony's cock to keep him hard as he dried him, although it didn't seem as if that was a problem anyway. He grabbed Tony by that same hard cock and led him towards the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed. He knelt down in front of him and took his dick into his mouth. He'd never done this before but figured he knew what felt good to him when he got a blow job. He'd start with that.

Gibbs worked his mouth over Tony's cock head, tasting his pre-come, flicking his tongue over the sensitive ridge underneath. That pulled a groan out of Tony, whose fingers were lacing through Gibbs' hair, stroking, twisting, tugging. Gibbs remembered how Tony liked it. Slow to begin with, that was the way to go. He sucked Tony in deeper. His cheeks started to ache but he didn't care. Tony tasted and felt good in his mouth and by the sound of the noises Tony was making, he was hitting all the right places. So far, so good.

Tony suddenly grasped Gibbs's head and started to thrust his cock into Gibbs' mouth, matching his rhythm to that of Gibbs' sucking. He started to talk dirty again. "God, Boss. That feels so good when you do that. Yeah, just like that. Oh God. Want you to fuck me, Boss. Want you up inside me. Want to know how you'd feel, coming in me. Faster, Boss. That's good".

Gibbs picked up his pace, Tony's hands in his hair pulling a little too hard, telling Gibbs that Tony was close to coming.

"That good for you, Boss? You like sucking my dick? You wanna to taste my come? Gonna come real soon. Gonna come in you….oh Jeeeeeeeeez!" Gibbs felt Tony explode with a convulsive shudder into his mouth. He rolled Tony's come on his tongue, savouring the unfamiliar taste, the taste of Tony, his lover. How had they got this far, so quickly? Gibbs couldn't think straight. He climbed onto the bed beside Tony, pulling him down and holding him close until his breathing got a bit more normal. Tony turned to him and the two men held each other in a tight embrace, Gibbs' hands stroking through Tony's hair.

Having Tony in his arms felt right to Gibbs. It was as if Tony belonged there, as if they fitted together perfectly. He wanted to hold Tony that way for ever. Stroking him. Loving him. Yes, loving him.

Gibbs moved his hand to touch Tony's face, tracing the outline of his lips, his eyelids, down his cheek. He gave him a quick kiss. "Tony. My Tony".

"Yeah, Boss. Yours. All yours. Reckon I could get used to this, Boss".

"Better had, Tony. No one-offs here. You OK with that?"

"More than OK, Boss. What I want. Been too long since you last kissed me, you know. All of ten seconds. What you gonna do about it?"

Gibbs laughed. "Better put that right, then. C'mere, lover boy".

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks". Gibbs laughed again, reaching up a hand to head slap Tony gently, before pulling his mouth onto his.


	7. Chapter 7 Go For It, Boss

Chapter 7 – Go For It, Boss

The two men lay holding each other, Gibbs stroking Tony's hair and Tony nestled up against him, tracing his fingers through Gibbs' chest hair. After a while, Tony's breathing told Gibbs that he was falling asleep; he could feel himself drifting off as well. He pulled him closer, feeling more content than he had been for a long time. He didn't know what would happen next but for now was just happy being with Tony.

He woke up after a while and lay there, thinking. There were no reservations in his mind now about how far they should take their sexual relationship. If Tony wanted to fuck him, that was fine. More than fine. If Tony wanted Gibbs up inside him, then Gibbs would fuck him, hard.

Gibbs became aware that he had a very full bladder. He gently removed his arm from around a sleeping Tony, who didn't even stir. Padding quietly into the bathroom, he took a leak. Whilst doing so, his eye fell on the array of bottles and tubes on the bathroom windowsill, and saw amongst them something that made his cock twitch at the possibilities it suggested. Left there by one of the ex-wives was a bottle of massage oil. Gibbs grabbed it and went back into the bedroom.

Tony was still asleep, and Gibbs stood looking at him for a few minutes in the dim light. The man was simply beautiful, both in face and body. Gibbs could hardly believe that all that beauty belonged to him, but Tony had confirmed it. "Yours. All yours", he had said. The possessive side of Gibbs had wanted to leap up and do a high five at hearing that.

He tried to get into bed without waking Tony, but saw a sleepy half open eye looking up at him. Tony gave a small smile. Gibbs leaned over to kiss him. "Didn't mean to wake you, handsome".

"No problem, sexy", Tony whispered, his voice still thick with sleep, the word sexy rubbing itself all over Gibbs' rapidly hardening cock. "What time is it…hey, Boss, what's that?" The big grin was back. Tony had spotted the bottle of massage oil on Gibbs' nightstand.

"Found it in the bathroom. Thought it might come in useful, you know?" Gibbs arched an eyebrow at Tony, who was looking as if he did indeed know. "Got no lube here, Tony. Thought this would do. I've done anal with women and I'm damn sure you have too. Don't know if you're ready for that yet though. If it's too soon, well, we can have a different kind of fun with this stuff. Want to touch you all over, anyway. Thought this would help".

Tony responded by throwing off the comforter, and rolling over on his stomach. "Touch me wherever you like, Boss. And I'm ready for whatever you are. Wanna give me a massage?"

"Hell, yeah, Tony. Do I ever". Gibbs grabbed the oil and poured some into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. He straddled Tony's body and starting stroking and massaging his back. All that beautiful skin was his to touch, as much as he wanted. And he wanted it all.

"Mmm…" Tony was making small sounds of pure pleasure. "Feels good, Boss. Hey, Boss?"

"What, Tony?"

"Been thinking. How weird will it be, if we end up losing our virginity to each other?" He laughed. "Been a while since I lost it the first time. Never thought it'd happen again".

Gibbs was laughing as well. "Yeah, that sure is a weird thought. Just don't count on me being too gentle with you, lover boy".

"Wouldn't want you to be, sweet cheeks. We gonna do it, then, Boss? Know I want you up me. What about you? Want me inside you?".

"Yeah, Tony. Want that too". Gibbs was so hard he thought his dick might crack in two. "Gonna have to do without rubbers…reckon we're both clean, no problem there. But, yeah, looks like we're gonna fuck each other". He poured more oil into his hands and resumed stroking Tony's back and shoulders, before leaning down to kiss his neck. He licked and nibbled down on the side of it, making Tony moan. Gibbs saw his eyes were closed and he wore a smile of pure pleasure. "Like being touched, don't you, lover boy?"

"Complete and utter touch junkie here, Boss. Never get enough. Feels good. Wanna move down and do my ass?"

Gibbs got off Tony and moved to position himself below his ass. Firm, pert buttocks looked up at him, waiting. "It should be me who calls you sweet cheeks, you know, Tony? Jeez. What a fucking gorgeous ass. Looked great in those tight jeans but looks even better out of them". He grabbed himself two handfuls of the beautiful butt before him and squeezed and kneaded it. Tony moaned.

Gibbs poured some oil into Tony's crack and rubbed his thumb up and down against his asshole. "You know what, Tony? All I could think of when we were playing pool was fucking you. Pulling those jeans off, bending you over the table. Fucking you senseless…." Gibbs was finding it hard to speak coherently.

"Wish you had, Boss. Wanted that too. Do it now. Fuck me".

Gibbs poured oil on his cock, which he then rubbed along Tony's ass crack, over Tony's asshole. God, that felt amazing. Judging by Tony's moans and the way he pushed his ass back in time with Gibbs' rhythm, it felt good to him, too.

"Please, Boss, need you to fuck me. Want to feel you come in me. Fuck me, Boss. Fuck me hard. Do it. Pop my cherry". Tony had twisted round to look at Gibbs, his pupils dilated, his face flushed. Gibbs pressed an oily finger against Tony's hole and gently pushed. He heard Tony's intake of breath but carried on pushing until he was right up in Tony up to his knuckle. He slid in and out slowly, giving Tony time to get used to the feeling.

"That OK, Tony?"

"Yeah, Boss. More than OK. Feels strange but feels good, you know what I mean? Want more".

Gibbs gave him more. Another finger, then another. Tony winced a bit as Gibbs pushed the third finger in. Gibbs stopped and bent down to kiss Tony until he felt the other man relax under him. Carefully, slowly, he resumed sliding his fingers up inside Tony.

"Tell me, lover boy. Tell me when you're ready. Don't want to rush you".

"Ready as I'll ever be, I reckon. Go for it, Boss".

Gibbs pulled his fingers out and pressed his cock against Tony's hole and before Tony could close up again, pushed up inside him. Tony moaned loudly and arched up towards Gibbs, who wrapped his arm around Tony's chest and kissed the side of his neck. He didn't push again, waiting until he sensed Tony was ready for more. Then he started thrusting.

Gibbs couldn't believe how good Tony's body felt to him. His hole felt so tight, like a second skin wrapped around his cock. So hot, so smooth. Gibbs looked down at his dick, sliding up into Tony's butt, his asshole stretched open, glistening with oil. And those firm ass cheeks either side. The curve of Tony's back, the muscled shoulders. Gibbs was more turned on than he'd been in a long, long time. He picked up the pace and started thrusting harder, faster into Tony, before remembering Tony's dick needed attention. He slowed down a bit and poured more oil into his right hand. Grasping Tony with his left arm, he reached round to wrap his hand around Tony's cock, which brought a groan of appreciation from his lover boy.

"You still want it slow to start with or shall we go straight to the hard and fast part?" Gibbs breathed into Tony's ear. Tony seemed to be finding it hard to reply. Eventually he managed "Yeah, straight to hard and fast. Not gonna last long, Boss".

"Me neither". Gibbs started pumping Tony's ass again whilst rubbing his hand up and down Tony's shaft. His fingers felt Tony's pre-come leaking from his cock head and massaged it all over the head, pressing hard, sweeping up and over in the motion that had always felt good to him when he jerked off. Judging by the way Tony was groaning and moving under him, he was finding it good too.

"Jeez, Boss! Yeah, there, right there!" It sounded like he'd hit the mark as far as Tony's ass was concerned. He concentrated on pounding Tony's prostate, the sweet spot up inside those sweet cheeks, whilst keeping up his rhythm on Tony's cock. His arm started to ache but he didn't care. Having Tony in his arms, his cock up his ass, his hand on his dick, giving him pleasure, fucking him, taking his cherry…it was all too much. Gibbs knew he wasn't far off coming.

He tried to hold off as best he could. He wanted Tony to come first, for some reason that he wasn't sure of. He pumped Tony's dick harder, faster, rubbing slick fingers over the sensitive part underneath, biting down on Tony's neck as he did so.

"Fuck! God, Boss! Sheeeeesh!" Gibbs felt Tony come in his hand, over the sheets, hot and sticky. He was almost there himself and hearing Tony's cries of ecstasy finished him off. Gibbs spun off into the most intense orgasm he'd had for a long time, driven mad by the sensations of heat and tightness, the thrusting, and the incredible body underneath him. He heard his own heavy panting, felt the sweat run from his face, felt his heart pounding. His balls drained out into Tony, into his lover boy, into the man who he'd wanted for so long.

Eventually he pulled out of Tony and collapsed down on the bed beside him, pulling him close, holding him tightly, kissing his hair. Neither man seemed to want to speak. Gibbs found he couldn't stop touching his lover, his fingers stroking down Tony's face, against that sexy stubble, tracing over his lips. Tony lay there, smiling, lapping it all up. Gibbs felt utterly spent after his intense orgasm; he felt himself drifting off to sleep and Tony's breathing told him he was as well. With what remained of his conscious brain, Gibbs remembered the alarm clock. He reached over and pressed the button.


	8. Chapter 8 You Ready To Play Now, Boss?

Chapter 8 – You Ready To Play Now, Boss?

The alarm sounded all too soon; Gibbs couldn't remember when he'd last slept so well. He looked over at Tony, who had heard the buzzer but still seemed half asleep. Even with rumpled bed hair, he looked gorgeous. Gibbs leaned over to kiss him.

"Morning, handsome".

Tony smiled back at Gibbs. "Morning, Boss. What time is it? Shit, do we really have to get up and go to work?"

"Yup. You do. We both do. Come on, sleepy head. If I had a choice I'd stay in bed with you all day. Do a lot more of what we did last night. But duty calls".

Tony stretched. "OK, Boss. God, that was incredible last night. So horny. Felt so right, you fucking me like that, you know? Guess I'm not a virgin any more, Boss". He grinned.

"Guess you're not, lover boy". Gibbs pulled Tony to him for another kiss. "But I still am. Whatcha gonna do about that? Wanna fuck my ass?" He trailed kisses down Tony's neck. "You up for that?"

Tony laughed, giving Gibbs a quick kiss. "You need to ask? You're the Bossman. You tell me your ass needs fucking? Well, I do what you tell me. You know that. Jeez, the things I have to do to keep my job". Gibbs chuckled.

"Too right, it needs fucking. You free tonight, Tony?" Tony nodded. "I'll come round tonight and you can screw the ass off me. Good and hard".

"Hell, yeah, Boss. Reckon I can manage that". A lewd grin arched Tony's lips as the words came out.

"That's settled then. I'll be round tonight at yours. Go on; get that sexy butt of yours off to your place. Can't go to work in the same clothes you wore yesterday, Tony". He grinned. "That'd get the rumour mill started, seeing as everyone knows we were out together last night. Abby would have a field day".

"On it, Boss". Tony pulled Gibbs close for a long, slow kiss. "See you in work. Gonna think about fucking you all day, you know. Can't wait until tonight".

"Me neither, lover boy. Oh, and Tony?" said Gibbs.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Pick up some lube on your way home tonight". Gibbs winked at Tony, who laughed.

Tony was late into work, of course, but Gibbs decided to let it go. He was feeling too mellow and happy – yes, happy – to chew Tony out. Besides, it would hardly have been fair to do so, in the circumstances. The day ground by slowly. Gibbs was a true professional at his job and nobody would have picked up on any change in his behaviour towards Tony, but his brain was working overtime. He replayed over and over in his mind the events of the night before, and went through several lewd fantasises about how the coming evening might play out. He was hard or semi hard for most of the time, especially when he looked at Tony or had to interact with him in any way. Eventually, the day was over and Gibbs got up to leave. He looked over at Tony as he went, catching his eye. He could hardly wait.

As soon as he could, showered and changed, he arrived at Tony's apartment and rang the bell. Tony opened the door. He was completely naked, wearing nothing except a huge grin. Gibbs surveyed the gorgeous body before him, leering at it for all of two seconds before pulling Tony into his arms and slamming the door shut. He ground his mouth against Tony's, backing him up against the wall, his hands roaming all over Tony's body. Tony was fresh from the shower, smelling so good, his hair still damp. Gibbs got hard straight away.

"You always open your door like that?" Gibbs panted, in between kissing Tony.

"Na, only if I see a hot guy the other side through the spyglass", Tony laughed, kissing Gibbs hard. "You ready to play now, Boss?" He reached down and squeezed Gibbs' cock through his pants. "Looks like you are. Gotta tell you, I've been hard most of today, thinking about this. About us. What we did last night". He stroked a hand down Gibbs' face. "Whatcha done to me, Boss?"

"Me, too, Tony. Thought my balls would drop off at one point. Wanted you so bad. We'll play now, eat later". Gibbs gave him a quick kiss.

Tony grabbed Gibbs's hand and led him into the bedroom. "On it, Boss". He kissed Gibbs hungrily. "Not yet got my mouth round that dick of yours. C'mere". He pulled off Gibbs' shirt, and then knelt down to untie his shoelaces and pull his shoes off. Next he got to work on Gibbs's belt, pulling it out and yanking his pants roughly down.

"In the perfect position, there, Tony, ain't ya" said Gibbs. Tony tugged Gibbs' briefs down and a thick hard cock, already leaking, sprang out at him. Tony put out his tongue and tasted Gibbs' pre-come, greedily licking it off. Gibbs's cock twitched in anticipation of what that tongue would do next.

Tony grasped Gibbs' ass and pulled the other man towards him, taking his dick in his mouth. Gibbs felt Tony's tongue rasp over his cock head, as his mouth sucked up and down the shaft. He stroked his fingers through Tony's hair, surrendering to the incredible sensations produced by having that hot mouth on his cock. Tony may be new to guy on guy sex, but he sure seemed to know what he was doing, as far as Gibbs was concerned. His tongue pressed hard on the sensitive part under Gibbs' cock head as he drove his lips up and down on the shaft. His fingers were pushed tightly into the flesh of Gibbs' ass. Then Gibbs felt Tony's right hand move round into his crack and stroke over his asshole, teasing, pressing against the entrance but not going any further.

"God, you're a tease, you know that?" Gibbs's voice was hoarse. Tony's rhythm on his cock was interrupted by a choked off laugh. Gibbs knew he had to stop Tony. He could feel his pleasure mounting and knew that Tony's mouth would soon have him finished off. "C'mere, hot sexy lover boy. Can't take much more of that, ya know. Too fucking good. Want your dick up my ass, Tony. And I don't say that to just any guy". Tony pulled his mouth away from Gibbs' cock. He looked up at his lover and laughed.

"Somehow I believe you, Boss. Can't see you saying that to McGee or Palmer". He stood up. "Not sure about Fornell, though…" He winked at Gibbs.

That earned him a quick head slap, which was more of a caress; Gibbs was grinning. Tony laughed. "Only joking, honest, Boss".

Gibbs decided to shut him up by kissing him. Tony made him feel years younger, took away the stresses and strains of the job, made him feel good. Happy, even. Yes, happy.

He grabbed Tony and pulled him down onto the bed. They kissed deeply for a while, hands roaming over each other's bodies, squeezing, touching, legs entwined, hard cocks rubbing against each other. When they broke apart, Tony reached out to grab a tube from his bedside table. "Got the lube, Boss".

"Good job, Tony. Don't want you disobeying orders, now, do we?" Tony lubed up his cock and watching him touch himself, seeing the slick shine of the lube on his hard cock, made Gibbs even hornier. That same cock was going to fuck his ass and he couldn't wait.

"Want to do it like this, Tony. Me on my back. Us face to face. Want to be able to kiss you, hold you, as you fuck me. That OK with you?"

"Hell, yeah, Boss. Don't care how we do it; just want to feel myself in you". Tony reached over and grabbed a pillow. "Reckon this'll help. Lift your ass up". He settled the pillow under Gibb's ass, raising it up. Gibbs let his legs fall open, watching Tony as he squirted lube on his fingers. He knew what was coming next. His cock was already dripping with anticipation.

He started slightly as he felt the cold lube against his asshole, Tony rubbing it over the puckered flesh. Then he felt one of Tony's fingers gently pressing against him. He didn't flinch as he'd done in the shower. He wanted this so bad. He pushed back against Tony's finger, which slipped in easily. He savored the strange yet wonderful sensation of feeling Tony stroking his finger up and down inside him. It didn't hurt and he wanted more. As if he could read his lover's mind, Tony pressed a second finger against Gibb's hole and pushed it in. Gibbs took a sharp breath as he felt the extra fullness. Tony stopped pushing and leaned down to kiss him.

"You OK there, sweet cheeks?" He grinned at Gibbs.

"Oh, yeah, Tony. Feels fucking good. Don't stop, lover boy. Keep going with more of that".

Tony resumed sliding his two fingers up into Gibbs, and after a while Gibbs felt a third one at his asshole, requesting entrance. Gibbs pulled Tony down towards him to kiss him, whilst pushing his ass up towards Tony. Tony got the message and carefully put in finger number three. Gibbs felt stretched, so very stretched, but he loved the feeling of fullness. God, if Tony's fingers felt this good inside him, what the hell was his cock going to feel like?

"Do it, Tony. Do it now. Fuck me, lover boy. Get your cock up my ass. That's an order, Tony". Tony laughed. "On it, Boss. Or should I say, on you". He pulled his fingers slowly out, then quickly pressed his lubed up cock against Gibbs' open hole and pushed upwards, all the way at once. If Gibbs had felt full before, this was…something else. Tony's thick cock felt like it was splitting him open, but it didn't hurt thanks to the lube and Gibbs couldn't believe that he'd never done this before, never had this incredible pleasure. But then he'd never been attracted to a guy before Tony. Tony began to thrust, gently at first, and Gibbs could see concern in his face, concern about hurting him. Gibbs didn't give a fuck whether it hurt or not.

"Do it, Tony. Fuck me. Fuck me hard". At that, Tony grabbed Gibbs and kissed him, his tongue in Gibbs' mouth, whilst starting to thrust into him more forcefully. Their arms were tight around each other, hands in each other's hair, tongues matching Tony's actions in Gibbs' ass. Both men were breathing heavily, sweat starting to form on their bodies.

"Tell me, Boss. Tell me if I'm not doing it right. Tell me where it feels good…" Tony broke off as he heard a hoarse cry from Gibbs, who arched upwards in his arms. "I hurt you there, Boss?" He stopped thrusting into Gibbs.

"Hell, no! Don't stop, Tony! You got it just right! Feels good, so fucking good, just there…" Tony starting thrusting again, harder, and Gibbs felt the other man's cock head press against somewhere inside that felt so fucking incredible that he couldn't even begin to describe it. He wrapped his legs around Tony's waist to draw him in deeper, make him thrust even further into his body. His own hard cock bobbed up and down against his stomach, the head obscenely purple, weeping copious amounts of pre-come. He looked up at Tony, who was flushed, his hair damp and spiky with sweat, and the thought flashed through his sex saturated brain that he loved Tony. It wasn't just a soft spot, caring deeply, having feelings for situation with his gorgeous number two any more. He loved Tony. They weren't fucking. They were making love.

Gibbs grabbed his cock and started to jack himself off. He knew he wasn't far off coming and he wanted Tony to watch him as he did so. Judging by the expression on his lover's face, Tony seemed to be relishing watching Gibbs' hand on his cock. Gibbs pumped himself, hard and fast, and noticed that Tony was thrusting into his ass harder in tune with his rhythm, still hitting that magic spot inside with every stroke. Gibbs came with a loud groan.

Hot jets of come spurted over his stomach. Gibbs milked his cock, squeezing out every last drop. He registered the fact that Tony was watching him, then saw him throw back his head and felt Tony's orgasm spurt hotly inside him. "God, Boss! Aaiiiiiiiiii……." Tony came with an inarticulate strangulated cry before collapsing down on top on Gibbs, pulling his cock out of his asshole as he did so. They held each other in a sweaty, sticky embrace, Tony seemingly oblivious of Gibbs' come plastered over both their bodies. For a while nothing else could be heard but the sound of their ragged breathing returning gradually to normal.

Tony was the first to speak. "That good for you, Boss?" He stroked Gibbs' hair. "I tell ya, it felt fucking incredible, taking your cherry up that tight ass of yours. Came so hard". He laughed.

"Whaddya think, Tony? Felt better than good. Fucking amazing again. I could definitely get used to this".

"Better had". Tony leaned in to kiss Gibbs, hard. "Because I'm not going anywhere. Told you, Boss, I want you and not just as a conquest, as you put it. Think so much of you, Boss. I really do". He kissed Gibbs again. Gibbs read in Tony's face the words he wasn't saying. He saw that Tony loved him too. It was too soon for them to say the words to each other, but the feelings were there. They definitely were.

"Aw, Tony. Me, too". They held each other tightly, until a rumble from Gibbs' stomach made both of them laugh.

"You hungry, Boss?"

"Sounds like it, hot sexy lover boy. Always gonna be hungry for you, Tony. But right now I could use some food. Let's order something in" - he kissed Tony – "and eat it in bed. I know you. You want pizza, doncha?"

"Always, Boss".

"Feel like I've worked up one hell of an appetite. Make sure you order me at least a twelve inch one, Tony". He'd reckoned without Tony's dirty mind.

"Not sure your ass could take twelve inches, Boss. Nor mine. Might be fun trying, though".

Gibbs' hand rose up to dish out a quick head slap. "Dirty boy. Go order us some food, Tony. And, Tony…" Gibbs grabbed his lover as he was getting off the bed, looking sternly at him. A look of surprise came across Tony's face.

"What's up, Boss?"

"Get this into your head. If you even think of opening the door to the pizza delivery guy without putting some clothes on first, I'll head slap you into the middle of next week". Tony looked relieved and laughed.

"On it, Boss! Getting dressed now, Boss. Not for long though, hey?"

"No, Tony", Gibbs replied. "You can bet your sweet ass on that". He relaxed back against Tony's pillows, inhaling the faint apple scent that from now on would always remind him of his gorgeous lover boy. They'd done pretty damn well so far, he thought. And there was a lot more to come. Oh yes indeed. From now on all he'd want would be a certain handsome federal agent. In his bed and in his heart. Always.


End file.
